


Chiyo

by YayaSamuko



Category: Girls und Panzer, Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Taboo, Yuri, age gap, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Shimada Chiyo, having lost everything because of an accident, has to restart a new life. She soon got a job as a teacher at Miator, an all-girl school. [Warning: Age gap and Yuri! Don't like: don't read!]





	Chiyo

Chiyo was a shame for the Shimada style. Not only she has lost her husband and only daughter, she also lost part of her memory, her skills in driving tank with it. It was an accident, or at least what the public concluded. On a rainy night as she was driving, her husband and daughter on the rear seat, a truck accidentally hit their car. The rain made it slippery for the wheels and everyone drove slowly. Unfortunately, one can never be able to avoid troubles.

It was a week since the poor man, driver of the truck, hasn't slept well, his wife always badmouthing him for no apparent reason. He was living a pathetic life, yet still did his job properly. As the lack of sleep kicked him though, he just lost consciousness for a split second and next thing he saw was a bright red car crashing against a building. He quickly went to the people's rescue and called an ambulance but it was too late.

The petite blonde girl of 10 and the man in his late 30s died before the savers arrived. Fortunately, the driver, a woman in her mid-30s, has survived but was severely wounded. The truck driver instantly took responsibility by borrowing at the bank and helped the insurance saving the woman. In the end, Chiyo woke up and the man has accepted his punishment—prison until his death.

He knew what was coming at him but he still accepted it. He might have a family to feed but what he did was terrible and unforgiveable. Untrusting his sole daughter to his wife and selling everything in his possession—collection of rare stone, terrain and other tools—to pay back his debt at the bank and to pay the amend so that his family won't be burdened by all kind of debt. With all that paid, he was sent to prison and most likely will never see daylight again.

The heiress of the Shimada family on the other hand, in addition to having lost her sole daughter and husband, has lost a large part of her memory due to the loss of blood and having her head hit something too hard during the accident. She still insisted, acting tough despite all that and attempted to rise again so she won't shame the name of the Shimada.

Her skills were lost though and the members of the secondary branch of her family were fast to catch. A request for her to renounce leadership was handed to her and with no other choice; she had to leave the heritage to her cousin.

At loss, the young woman decided to move away from the town and wandered around Japan with no objective in mind. Few people were still faithful in her but quickly lost their hope after a while and returned to the HQ. Left with not that many choices, she decided to find a work and that was when she saw an offer she couldn't deny.

_Teacher at Miator Academy_

She was a smart schoolgirl and fortunately, was still smart enough to become a teacher. Nothing went wrong and she easily got the job, moving to Mont Astrae, an area forbidden for men, where three schools were built atop.

With her experience with life, Chiyo was able to get included in the new world without any problem. The other teachers respected her and so were the students from Miator as well as Le Rime and Spica.

[-x-x-x-]

It was a rainy night. Chiyo was in her dorm room. The teachers had a different dorm than the students. It was more spacious and they had more furniture.

The blonde woman glanced from the glass window. She was seated behind a desk where a pile of paper was resting. She was used to lot of paper, since being the heiress of the Shimada family to becoming a teacher. Her thought wandered before she grabbed a framed picture. On said picture was a petite blonde girl holding a Bokko plush, smiling to the camera.

A smile found its way on the woman's face as she caressed the picture. _"Happy birthday, Alice!"_

Since her daughter's death, Chiyo has never stopped thinking about her, despite not showing any real sign. She kept her tough and stoic persona while in public but allowed herself to become weak while in private. She counted every day, celebrated her birthday every year by leaving Astrae to bring flowers to Alice's tomb.

"Shimada-sensei?" A voice echoed from outside her room and she looked at the door, quickly whipping the tears threatening to come out and fixed her clothes.

"What is it?"

"I brought your tea." The quiet and shy voice spoke.

Chiyo nodded. "It's open."

The door was opened, revealing a young girl in her 15s, clad in a maid's outfit and with dull blue hair. She meekly approached the woman and gave her cup. "T-thank you for your hard work." She said, attempting to cheer the woman before leaving her room.

The blonde sighed as the student closed the door behind. _"That girl's name is Chiyo if I remember right…"_ She thought, massaging her temples and took a sip from her cup. _"Her father is the man who drove that truck back then…"_ She didn't know how to react around the younger girl. It wasn't as if anyone was at fault. She understood the world they were living in was a cruel and sad one. Accidents happen and not even the most careful person is vaccinated about it.

On one hand, she was still upset about losing the product of her flesh… Alice, who she treasured more than anything in the world, has been violently taken away from her.

On another hand though, it was an accident. That man was just an honest person who had to work hard to gain his life, to feed his beloved child. She felt sad for the young Chiyo who has lost her father in that tragic event. She was barely 13 when these events have occurred. The teacher has heard the girl has deposited her inscription at Miator after graduating from Middle School.

Miss Shimada knew all she wanted was some high-quality education and helps her mother with financial problems. If she successfully graduates and find a good job, her life will be a bliss. From what Chiyo has heard, the other younger Chiyo hasn't been able to see her father anymore since the day he was sent to prison due to all kind of problems.

" _Bitter…"_ The teacher thought as she placed the teacup on the desk. It wasn't as if the beverage was bad but she could feel young Chiyo's fear through it. As the young girl has started becoming a student at St. Miator, she has learned about the Shimada woman and remembered that name, having been mentioned by her mother many times.

The bluenette felt very guilty as if she was the one that took Alice's life. It wasn't the case but she felt like it. In the end, young Chiyo has requested to become her slave, in attempt to pay back the moral debt they had. Of course, the teacher has refused and the girl felt down, thinking she was too useless and wasn't of any help. With all these self-hate comments, Miss Shimada was forced to accept her offer to become her personal maid but to two conditions; she always had to put her studies first before serving and second, that she will be done "paying their debts" as she graduates.

" _What am I doing?"_ The blonde stood up from the chair and turned the lights off, falling on her comfortable, yet very cold bed.

[-x-x-x-]

It happened all of sudden. Chiyo was woken in the middle of the night by her panicking mother. She was confused and it was normal for any normal 13 years-old Middle School girl. Her mother quickly explained her the situation, about her father's accident and all the troubles that has happened.

Her mother left to the hospital, leaving the bluenette on her own to watch over the house. Rain was pouring outside and thunder like lightning flashes scared her. She braced herself up thought and kept her courage up.

Everything following that happened very fast though, from the process to her father sent to prison. Fortunately, he paid every dept they had so her mother and herself won't be too burdened. However, their lives will never be the same.

Chiyo felt guilty since she was mostly the reason why her father worked so hard. It was because he always said that she was his "most important treasure", he would do anything to make her smile. He was a good father that went past his limits so that he could pay his daughter a good scholarship.

Chiyo has concluded she was the source of all problems. That accident has happened because her father wanted to give her a good future. She was the one responsible for killing Shimada Alice.

After Middle School, came High School. She knew the problems her mother had to go through with the scholarship so she tried to enroll to Miator. Being accepted there must have been the best thing that has happened to her as she would stop being a burden for her mother—who will be able to work properly without having to fear her daughter would lack meal. At least, that will allow the woman to make some economy. Chiyo has decided that she wanted to find a job as soon as she graduates from high school and was determined.

As classes started though, it turned out their teacher's name was Shimada, Shimada Chiyo more accurately. Same first name as her, yet, she could remember that name very well. Every year since the accident, she went to Shimada Alice's tomb to deposit flowers, feeling guilty. It was not easy accessing the Shimada mausoleum but begging the guards helped. They usually gave her a minute to do so and she had to leave like nothing ever happened.

She knew their act might come unpardoned if their superiors were to learn about that but she really wanted to express her regret to deceased girl.

Shimada Chiyo was a "perfect woman". Everyone envied her… yet; the young bluenette has done so many bad things to her. In the end, she summoned every courage she had and approached the woman. The teacher recognized her after she gave her name and, instead of getting upset, felt sad for her. The woman expressed how sad she was back then but it was not young Chiyo's fault.

The girl was not at peace though as she had an opposite opinion. She knew she had to pay for what she did and so has asked to become someone Shimada Chiyo could use to ease herself, a "whipping boy" one could say. She was turned down instantly thought and took it very badly, tears falling. She thought she was a total failure, not worth even apologizing.

The teacher, seeing that, felt pity, and accepted, giving few conditions. That night, young Chiyo has vowed, she will do anything needed to ease the woman, no matter what… for what she has done.

[-x-x-x-]

Young Chiyo tossed in her bed. It was a cold and lonely night. The girl who should be sharing the dorm room with her was sick and temporarily sent out of Astrae until she gets better. She didn't know the detail but it still felt lonely to be in such large room.

A loud thunder sound boomed outside and the girl quickly hid under her blankets, trembling. She was always scared of stormy nights but had to do with it for now. She would usually join her friend—who was also afraid of thunders—but since she wasn't there for now, Chiyo was forced to endure.

As if the stormy weather was not enough, she could hear footsteps on the hallway. _"A-a g-g-ghost…?"_ She mentally shrieked, biting a handkerchief she usually munched every time she was nervous or scared. Worse again, the footsteps drew closer until they stopped in front her room. _"Eeeek!"_ She mentally panicked while diving deeper into the bed's sheets. She has never wished she could fuse with a materiel before now. _"Mom… help meeee!"_

The door was slowly opened and a figure entered the room, closing the door behind. Chiyo thought it was the end, that she was going to end devoured by a ghost on a stormy night.

But that didn't happen as the figure sat at the edge of her bed. "Chiyo…" The voice was a familiar one she has come to get used to. The girl instantly stopped trembling and poked her head out to see the blonde woman, clad in her nightgown, smiling at her. The room was dark but she could see clearly. "You can't sleep?"

The bluenette quickly shook her head. "N-no. Please do not worry about it. I am fi-"

Her words were cut as the older Chiyo lifted the blankets to see her trembling hands. She climbed on the bed and crawled over the younger girl like a tiger cornering its prey. "Do not lie. I can feel how scared you are from a mile away. I might have lost my skill in the art of tank but my sharp senses have remained."

And that shut the girl's protests as the woman made herself comfortable on the bed, hugging the student from behind. Young Chiyo's face turned bright red as she tried to thing of everything but the pair of "melons" against her back. She was quickly warmed up and soon found the room to be too hot for her own good.

" _H-how come…?"_ The girl screamed mentally. She knew she like other girls… even since enrolling at Miator, she couldn't help but to admire her upperclassmen and especially the "étoile", the most beautiful student from all three schools. There, she regretted her attraction to people of the same gender.

"Chiyo…" came Miss Shimada's voice, sending shiver on the girl's whole body. "Are you scared?" No answer followed and the two of them remained in complete silence for a couple of minute. She then decided to reformulate her question. "Are you more scared of me or the thunder?"

The girl didn't know how to reply. "I…" She quietly started. "I am more afraid of myself…"

"What do you mean?"

Another minute of silence took place before young Chiyo replied. "I have vowed to do anything for you but I am always feeling like you are the one doing things for me…"

Miss Shimada chuckled. "You don't have to worry. You are a child and I am an adult. It's my duty to look after you."

"But-" The bluenette turned to be face to face with the woman.

The blonde woman silenced her by smashing her lips against the girls before she could say anything though. It only lasted a couple of seconds but for the still virgin girl, having her first kiss stolen like that was like a fantasy. Well… Shimada Chiyo was the image of perfect woman… her image of perfect woman… the kind of woman she craved for.

"No buts!" Miss Shimada insisted and the girl was at loss of words.

There was a painful minute of silence as the student brought two fingers to her lips to touch them. The taste of cheery lipstick was still on them and her face went from light red to a very deep one. "That was… my first kiss…" She said under her breath.

The woman heard that thought and gave a teasing smile. "You're so cute." She teased, earning more cute reactions from her "servant". After another minute of silence though, she sighed and her face turned serious once again. "You said you will do anything for me, right?"

"Of course!" Came young Chiyo's instant answer. "I will do anything! Anything!"

"Then," the teacher started, tears threatening to appear on her eyes. "Help me with this pain!" She said, tears falling on the pillows. The girls instantly found herself crying silently while seeing that. It was the first time she saw an adult crying and it pained her. The older Chiyo put a hand on her chest. "I don't want to forget this pain… but I need to ease it. I don't know what to do."

For the first time in her life, Shimada Chiyo has displayed her weakness to someone else. Petite Chiyo was someone she could trust and knew she could keep a secret. The girl was left speechless an instant but recovered after a minute, giving a sad smile. "That I could do." She said with a sad tone leaning closer to the woman. "I did say I will do anything and won't regret anything, didn't I?"

The woman forced a smile and helped the younger girl "going down on her". No one knows what the future has in reserve for anyone… anything can happen. There are people who live for the future, these for the past and these for the present. Shimada Chiyo has made her decision and she wasn't going to go back on it or regret it. She was a woman in love and wanted to make her beloved one happy.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! Not to be taken too seriously! Hate comments will be ignored and deleted. I have respected every rule of FFNET while writing this, not displaying things too graphically so keep your flammings away.
> 
> Also, I know this pairing is very random but I wanted to try it someday.


End file.
